Sunnyshore Pokemon Magnet School
by sportsstar117
Summary: Many talented kids are accepted to this prestigious boarding school to get closer  to fufilling their dreams with pokemon and new friends. OC SUBMITTIONS CLOSED  still open for teacher positions
1. Prolouge and OC Form

**Wow. This is my forth OC story, but this one's more organized and hopefully won't give me a headache!**

**XOXOXO**

A girl, about 15, is checking her mail. She sees a leather bound envelope.

'Don't see these everyday,' she thought as she opened the letter.

_Dear Chase Nguyen,_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted to the Sunnyshore Pokemon Magnet School. We have dorms, so you can meet awesome friends, see new pokemon, and have many battles. We've heard about your performances and were very impressed. I hope you can consider joining us! It's a good experience._

_Attached is a form, so we know you're joining us and so we can get to know you better. We will treat you like family because you are family to us._

_With Love,_

_Your Family from SPMS_

The girl crumbled up the letter and looked at the form. She was still for what felt like an hour (to the people behind her)

"HEY!" yelled a neighbor. "WE NEED TO GET OUR MAIL TOO!"

"Sorry," said the girl, walking away from the mailbox.

She stared at the paper for a while. 'I guess it's worth a shot,' thought the girl.

**XOXOXO**

**Okay! Here's the deal. I am going to limit myself to 59 people. Yes, it's still a lot, but I like big groups. Once I get 59 people (that interest me), THAT'S IT! NO MORE! I'll even announce it. Okay here is the form!**

**Name: **Duh! It's the most obvious one of all! You may put the middle name if you want to.

**Nickname(s):** Yeah pretty simple

**Age: **(14-18) Unless you want to be a teacher (teachers do not count as the 45 people)

**Appearance: **(be as specific as possible)

**Hometown/Region: **You gotta know this :D

**History:** Again, be as specific as possible (at least 3 sentences)

**Personality: **This can be any length, but lengthy would be great

**Family: **(pretty self explanatory)

**Friends: **Just tell me what kind of person, but if you want to be friends with a specific someone, that's fine. I'll put you to be friends with them.

***Love Interest: **If you only put "You choose", I will **NOT** choose your OC. I need information about which guy you like! I don't want people mad just because they got paired up with someone they don't want!

**Occupation: **Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder, Doctors, Scientists (Up to 2)

**Team: **Up to six. Can do more but make sure to verify whether or not they are on your main team.

**Partner:** Which one of those pokemon is your partner?

**Uniform: **

~Girls- Uniform A (a whitedress shirt, khaki skirt, a tie, and your choice in shoes and socks) Uniform B (white dress shirt, khaki pants, a tie, and your choice in shoes)

~Boys- White dress shirt(with or without tie)/ polo, khaki pants/shorts shoes of your choice.

**Normal Clothing: **What your OC wears outside of class

**Winter Clothing: **self explanatory

**Swim Wear: **self explanatory

**Sleep Wear: **self explanatory

**Accessories: **You can divide this section into the outfits above, or your OC can just wear the same accessories everywhere. Also mention (girls) the hairstyles they have.

********Dorms:** Only one

Deoxys Dorm- Trainers **FULL NO MORE ROOM FOR DEOXYS!**

Shaymin Dorm- Coordinators **Boys: 1 left Girls: 1 left**

Darkrai Dorm- Breeders **Boys: 2 left Girls: 3 left**

Dialga Dorm- Doctors **Boys: 3 left Girls: 3 left**

Manaphy Dorm- Multiple **FULL NO MORE ROOM FOR MANAPHY**

**My character Chase Nguyen (FEMALE! If you saw my OC before, you should know this) will be in the Manaphy dorm. I'll start writing once I have ALL the characters, so don't get mad at me if I don't write this story. I will announce who got in and the couples I set up when I get all of them.**

***CHASE'S LOVE INTEREST TAKEN!**

****There will be 12 people in each dorm!**

**Thanks so much!**

**~R&R~**


	2. FORGOT SOMETHING XD

**Okay! Guys****, I forgot to mention a couple things! D: I'm so forgetful!**

**Formal wear (there will be dances!)**

**Coordinator Dresses/Suits (We will do contests like the ones in Sinnoh mostly because it takes place in Sinnoh)**

**I messed up there will be _12 _**people in each dorm. MY BAD!****

**Thanks for helping me out~!**


	3. Chase's Form

**Haha! Totally forgot about Chase's form!**

**More information about Dorms in the bottom**

**If you want me to post the first OFFICIAL chapter soon, SEND MEH SOME OCS! I need ALL the OCs to start on the first chapter! (I know some of you are probably asking, "WHAT? How the hell are you going to fit in all 60 OCs in the first chapter?" Well, you'll just have to wait and see!)**

**Name: **Chase Nguyen

**Nickname(s):** None

**Age: **15

**Appearance: **5'6", Shoulder-length black hair (dark blue in bright sun) bangs curve to the right of her forehead, midnight blue eyes, slightly tan, looks average build for a girl that runs a lot, but super strong! She wears a white shirt that has a black rose in the bottom right corner, a black vest, white skinny jeans, black converse, and a silver heart necklace (most prized possesion and would cry if she lost it)  
><strong><br>**Hometown/Region: ****Snowpoint City, Sinnoh

**History:** When she was five, Chase's parents were murdered in a mall massacre. The man that killed her parents was bald and had a Raquaza tattoo on his left arm. She still had her brother, that is, until she was seven. Chase went with her brother and some of their friends to a skate park. Someone dared Chase to chug down a large lemonade, so of course she had to go to the bathroom, but when she came back, the same man that killed her parents tossed her brother's now dead body onto the pile of her dead friends. She was traumatized. Between the time her brother and friends died andZekromPokemonAcademy, she lived alone and had a bittersweet reputation of being so brave, and once every month, people would put flowers in front of her door. She didn't want to be reminded of the horror she saw, so she donated some of the flowers to the local pokemon center, still feeling the pain of the loss of her family.

**Personality: **Chase may seem like a cold loner at first, but once you get to know her, she'll open up. Because of her history, she is very protective of her friends. She'll only tell you about her history if she truly trusts you. She doesn't like to talk about her family. When she's bored, she would read, draw or listen to music (sometimes singing along without knowing). When people tell her that she's a good singer, she denies it because it reminds her of her own mother. Like any other girl, she gets really nervous around the person she likes. In desperate situations, Chase goes all out in protecting her friends and pokemon.  
><strong><br>**Family: ****See History

**Friends: **(I get to choose that now :D)

**Love Interest: **(HAHA like I'd tell you guys right now XD)

**Occupation: **Trainer/Coordinator

**Team: **Pichu/M, Riolu/F, Oshawott/M, Umbreon/F, Duskull/M, and Kirlia/F (Main team)  
>LillipupM, Gible/M, Ralts/F, and Luxio/M (maybe later!)

**Partner:** Pichu

**Uniform: ** Uniform B (white dress shirt, khaki pants, a tie, and black converse)

**Normal Clothing: **She wears a white shirt that has a black rose in the bottom right corner, a black vest, white skinny jeans, and black converse

**Winter Clothing: **Pretty much the same as her normal clothes but opposite colors. For example, instead of a white shirt with the black rose in the bottom right corner, its a black shirt with a white rose in the bottom right corner, but instead of the vest, it's a long sleeve jacket.

**Swim Wear: **A black halter one-piece with two roses on the right side and usually wears a large white t-shirt out of the pool/ lake

**Sleep Wear: **A red tank top and black shorts (summer)/ purple t-shirt and green pj pants

**Accessories: **No matter what, she wears a silver heart necklace (even in the shower… HAHA just kidding! Seriously though, she wears that necklace everywhere.) Sometimes in the winter she will wear a white scarf. (see appearance for hair style)

**Dorms:** Manaphy Dorm

**OH THE DORM SIGNUP! FREAK! HELP ME OUT HERE!**

**Remaining spots  
><strong>**Deoxys: FULL  
><strong>**Shaymin: Girls- 4 Guys- 3  
><strong>**Darkrai: Girls- 3 Guys- 5  
><strong>**Dialga: Girls- 6 Guys- 4  
><strong>**Manaphy: Girls- 1 Guys- 1**

**Right now I need 27 more OCs~! I will update as soon as I can!**


	4. ACCEPTED CHARACTERS YAY

**HEY!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: (I'm writing the story as you read this!) Here is the accepted list of OCs for my story! **

**Are you excited? I am, definitely!**

* * *

><p><strong>Deoxys Girls: Pamela Falkowski, Nicole Dalton, Maikee Davis, Sammy Riverdale, Luxandra Swiverland II, and Rachel Elizabeth!<strong>

**Deoxys Boys: _Robert __Paine_, Christian May, Kai Sonus, Chris Bond, Holden Beckett, and James Curtis!**

**Shaymin Girls: Adara Johnson, _Abby __Levine_, Tabitha Rhodes, Maria Hart, _Lexi __Harrison,_and Shay Rivers!**

**Shaymin Boys: Corey Longly, Tiran Longford, Andy Rodgers, Jon Smith, Brandon Wesson, and Chris Scott!**

**Darkrai Girls: _Melody __Akeda_, _Vi __Hamilton_, _Julia __Parker,_Lacey Black, Mica Hastings, and Nik Bronson!**

**Darkrai Boys: _Trey __Rivera_, _Kaisei __Arcan_, Ricky Ryans, Jim Fahy, Drew Kelly, and Seth McCloud!**

**Dialga Girls: _Essara __Tenjo_, Kelly Joy, _Nikki __Kim,_Hannah Joel, Zina Locke, and Diana Moon!**

**Dialga Boys: Nazerak Carlson, _Shine __Meisei_, Theo Mihile, Tyrus Scott, Cory Jameson, and Levi Lockheart!**

**Manaphy Girls: Chase Nguyen, Kera Autumn, Amber Zinohara, Zoey Hiroku, _Jinli __Hwang_, and Lili Lee!**

**Manaphy Boys: Chris Leaf, Gaia Cehack, Crow Balthazar, Kenneth Strife, _Nick __Dune_, and _Jun __Kirman_!**

**Teacher Submissions:  
>All teacher submitions are open throughout the story! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for you guys that didn't make the cut. It was really hard to choose. Hope that you will still follow my story!<strong>

**BTW! I just realized that the initials of the story almost spells SPAMS! I wish I put an A on there! :D **

**Thanks Guys! And special thanks to Kittiled (used to be Positive Energy) and KingOfStories01 who made all the characters in Italics! :DD Yay!**

**Thank you guys for submitting! I would put all your pennames down, but this has been going on for a long time and I have a lot of submissions! In about 3 months since I've started this, I've had 70 reviews. **

**Thank you for your patience and keep an eye out for the VERY FIRST CHAPTER OF SUNNYSHORE POKEMON MAGNET SCHOOL~!**

**~Jenny~**

* * *

><p><strong>BELOW IS THE SET UP OF WHAT I'M GOING TO PUT IN THE BEGINNING OF EACH CHAPTER AND I WANT YOUR OPINION ON WHETHER OR NOT TO PUT IT INSINDE THIS STORY!<strong>

**EXTRA NEWS: (random stuff about myself and my personal life that I MIGHT put in the story)**

**~WTF(The most confusing thing that happened to me since you last saw my story)- My cousin told me that I can have a job where he works but I can't actually work there. O.o**

**~OMG (the most shocking thing)- The cutest couple at my school just broke up (they were dating all throughout middle school) :OOO**

**~LMFAO (the funniest thing)- My friends and I are planning to do a flash mob on the last day of school (I know, a long way to go) xD**

**~GRR (the thing that mad me mad)- My guy friend just got over this girl and says that he likes 2 other girls now (more like annoying than mad)xP**

**~AWW (the cutest thing)- My BFF likes this guy we met at our Key Club* Lock-in :3**

**~EWW (the most disgusting)- Someone just randomly came to my table and licked my food XP**

**~FML (the biggest disappointment/the thing that made me sad)- No one showed up to my best friend's birthday party! D;**

***Key Club- An international student led volenteer club that is really fun (in my opinion :3) and looks good on a college application :)**


End file.
